Transiciones
by hinatakazami
Summary: Si bien su vida habia dado muchos cambios, el mayor de todos lo tuvo cuando la miro a los ojos.


holaaaaaaaaaas.

Este es mi primer GaaHina, espero sea de su agrado.

Naruto no me pertenece, es de el gran kishimoto. (aunque juro que Gaara algun dia sera mio muajajajaaj)

* * *

><p><strong>Trancisiones.<strong>

…**..**

…**.**

**..**

Cuando Sabaku No Gaara tenía seis años, se le podía considerar un niño solitario, tímido y cariñoso, era un niño odiado por algo que él no pidió tener, pero que el destino quiso así y nada podía hacerse. _Lo hecho, hecho estaba._

Si bien Gaara era odiado por todos los aldeanos el encontró la salvación en su tío, para el Yashamaru era su bote salvavidas, en la tormenta que era su existencia, al peli rojo le dolía, claro que le dolía, saber que sin tener la culpa muchos – si no es que todos- los aldeanos de Suna lo aborrecían, pero recibir el cariño y afecto de su tío, sin duda lo salvo de ser consumido por la _oscuridad._

_Hasta que se entero de la verdad._

Estando en total vulnerabilidad, su pequeño corazón se rompió al saberse engañado, su tio el ser que mas había _apreciado _en su corta vida, ese mismo que lo había salvado de la locura, le mintió siempre le mintió, pues en realidad nunca lo quiso, es mas lo _odiaba_ incluso más que los demás,_ mucho más._ Yashamaru, ese mismo ser que lo salvo de la soledad fue el mismo que por irónico que sonase lo encerró en el abismo más oscuro, revelándole así su verdadera naturaleza, _su verdadero destino._

_El de un demonio que solo se ama así mismo._

A partir de ese momento Gaara se convirtió en un ser totalmente distinto, cuando cumplió los 13 años, se le consideraba un chico sádico y retraído, silencioso, de su mirada tímida e inocencia de niño no quedaba ni rastro, estaba totalmente consumido por el odio y para el eso estaba bien, vivir de esa manera era fácil, no confiaba en nadie ni se preocupaba por nadie, solo era él, solo importaba él, matar a los demás renovaba su existencia, aniquilar lenta y dolorosamente la vida de otro ser humano le daba valor a la suya propia.

_Su narcisismo era extremo._

Si se viera desde su perspectiva, Gaara esteba bien viviendo de aquella manera, el no necesitaba de nadie – se tenía a el mismo y con eso era suficiente- su vida solo giraba en torno a él y de lo único de lo que se preocupaba era de saciar su sed de sangre, la suya y la aquel _monstruo, _culpable de su soledad pero al mismo tiempo el único que lo acompañaba en ella.

Shukaku era un demonio habido de sangre, por eso el peli rojo no se podía dar el lujo de dejarlo tomar el control, porque aunque habitaran un mismo cuerpo, aquel ser amenazaba su existencia, si Gaara entraba en un estado donde su mente fuera presa fácil de ese ser, nunca volvería a despertar, porque Shukaku desaparecería todo lo que Sabaku No Gaara representaba, y el oji aguamarina no podía permitir eso, es mas al dominar a ese ser lleno de maldad, su existencia cobraba más valor.

Pero sin dudas ser el contenedor del Shukaku tenía sus desventajas, para el peli rojo vivir en contaste alerta, por no decir _peligro_ – ya que si se dejaba dominar el demonio de Suna lo destruiría- era enloquecedor, el no poder dormir lo desestabilizaba y se convertía en un ser _inestable, _ dominado por sus emociones.

Y todo se convertía en un ciclo, odio, sangre, rojo, muerte, destrucción y al final un niño perdido en la oscuridad y un adolecente con ganas de _más._

Aunque todo eso cambio cuando apareció _el._

Uzumaki Naruto.

Un shinobi que no le había llamado la atención en lo mas mínimo – es mas lo consideraba un perdedor- si al peli rojo le hubieran dicho que esa mata amarilla seria su salvación, sin duda hubiera matado al atrevido de la manera más dolorosa posible, _ el no necesitaba ser salvado._

Naruto era un chico extraño- a su punto de vista- cuando el oji aguamarina lo enfrento, pensó en lo poco que valía su sangre, no valía mucho que digamos el matarlo. Pero ¡oh sorpresa! Ese ninja menudo, débil y patético, si resulto ser su salvación, al derrotarlo, Naruto le mostro un nuevo camino, una manera de vivir sin la necesidad de aniquilar a los demás, ese rubio podía entender el dolor y la soledad por la que él había pasado y se sintió extraño, ¿Qué era lo que movía a Uzumaki Naruto? ¿Qué le daba tremendo poder? Y la verdad llego a sus ojos.

_El amor._

El pelear por los demás, era lo que hacia invencible al rubio, era el amor lo que le daba esa extraña fortaleza, el ser capaz de dar su vida por los demás era lo que hacía a Uzumaki Naruto _el mejor._

_Su vida cambio para siempre._

Si bien Gaara sabía que no sería tan fácil, decidió cambiar la imagen que toda la aldea de Suna tenia de él, quería ganarse el respeto y cariño de su aldea, quiso hacer de el sueño de Naruto, el suyo propio y aunque el sabia que le costaría _y mucho_, no se rendiría, el día que el oji azul lo venció Gaara dio el primer paso para cambiar.

_Temari, Kankuro lo siento._

Convertirse en Kazekage, fue sin duda uno de los pasos más importantes que dio Gaara para cambiar la imagen que tenían todos de él, aunque aun había algunas personas que lo seguían considerando un peligro, _una amenaza,_ concepto que cambio cuando sin pensárselo dos veces, Gaara dio su vida por salvar la de su pueblo.

El salvar Suna le demostró lo que era amar, porque Gaara amaba a su pueblo, su gente, a sus hermanos y si su vida era el precio por proteger su hogar, pues que así fuera.

El amor por su pueblo le dio la fortaleza para salvarlo –sintió en carne propia lo que Naruto experimento al querer salvar a sus amigos del peligro que su persona representaba en aquel entonces- para su pueblo, el peli rojo se había convertido en un héroe, y se sintió bien consigo mismo, en paz, porque había dejado muy atrás a el monstruo que había sido y la muerte no le pareció algo tan malo.

Pero aun no era su hora, _aun había algo para él._

Siendo salvado una segunda vez por Naruto, Gaara vio su sueño hecho realidad, su gente lo respetaba, lo admiraba, lo necesitaba.

_Quiero llegar a ser necesitado por alguien._

Pasado el tiempo y contando con 20 años, Sabaku No Gaara era considerado el mejor Kazekage en lo historia de Suna, si bien seguía siendo un hombre serio, inexpresivo y un tanto solitario –aun había barreras en su corazón que él se negaba a dejar caer, como medida de protección- el peli rojo sin duda era mucho más accesible de lo que había sido en su infancia y adolescencia, muchos lo respetaban, otros lo admiraban, los enemigos le temían y varias lo consideraban un hombre sexi y apuesto, _ un buen partido,_ el mejor de Suna.

Y Gaara se sentía bien así, viviendo solo y para su pueblo, _eso hasta que ella apareció,_ si bien Gaara conocía una forma de amar – el amaba a Suna y a sus hermanos – no conocía toda la extensión que la palabra amor conllevaba, su amor por su pueblo era aquel sentimiento que supuso se tiene por la familia a algo así, -no quería pensar mucho en eso- pero ¿el amor era solo eso? No, claro que no, simplemente el no conocía lo que era amar con eso que llaman _pasión, _amar desde el punto de vista romántico y tener la complicidad de esa persona amada, el no conocía lo que era sentir deseo y querer dar todo por ese ser escogido para amar, y tampoco conocía lo que era que otra persona sintiera esos sentimientos hacia él.

Había visto el amor de Naruto por Sakura, se había percatado del amor que su hermana le profesaba al problemático de Konoha y si se paraba a pensarlo se había encontrado con incontables ejemplos de ese amor en las calles de su aldea, pero él no alcanzaba a comprenderlo.

_Hasta que miro sus ojos._

…...

Hyuga Hinata había sido enviada a una misión de larga duración a la aldea de Suna, ella sería una evaluadora en los exámenes de Chunnin que ese año se realizaban en dicha aldea – el Kazekage había acordado con el Hokage que Konoha enviaría un embajador y examinador a dichas selecciones- si bien Hatake Kakashi sexto Hokage de Konoha, había pensado en enviar a Shikamaru Nara, se lo pensó mejor, pues el Nara era el capitán de las fuerzas de estrategia y defensa de la aldea y por ende era muy importante mantenerlo en esta –nunca se sabe que pueda pasar- entonces decidió enviar a una de sus mejores jounins, Hyuga Hinata, la cual acepto gustosa su nueva misión,-para ella era una oportunidad de descansar de su clan y tomar nuevos aires en Suna- y así ambos caminos se cruzaron.

Cuando ella llego a Suna, a Gaara francamente le dio igual, si bien era cierto que el peli rojo había pensado en tratarla de una manera más informal – por ser ella de Konoha y amiga de Naruto-la manera de ser de la chica, no había hecho otra cosa más que _atraparlo._

Sin ser muy consciente de cómo paso a Gaara un extraño sentimiento lo invadía cuando estaba cerca de la oji luna, gracias a la misión de ella ambos compartían bastante tiempo juntos y por ende su relación se fue dando, sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Gaara se encontraba así mismo pensando que la chica era agradable, además de hermosa, sin venir a cuento ambos rompieron las barreras que habían construido para protegerse y se abrieron el uno con el otro, en lo que Gaara denomino la sensación mas _extrañe _ y _ liberadora_ que había experimentado.

Y así aquel peli rojo que había encontrado un nuevo camino gracias a Naruto, se dio cuenta que lo que lo unía – o sentía- a la chica era muy diferente a lo que lo unía a el rubio y a su aldea, sin saber cómo, aquellos amables e inocentes ojos traspasaron sus barreras y penetraron la coraza de su corazón, Sabaku No Gaara se dio cuenta que le encantaban las noches de insomnio que compartía con ella , los largos y reconfortables silencios que ella le brindaba cuando estaban en su oficina, se encontró así mismo pensando que le fascinaba su sencillez y le robaba el aliento su hermosura, el oji aguamarina se dio cuenta que nada nunca le había acelerado tanto el corazón, como cuando la peli azul le rosaba las manos en aquellas noches o cuando le entregaba los informes de su misión.

Sabaku No Gaara se sorprendió así mismo al darse cuenta que quería a la Hyuga.

_Pero ¿y ella?_

Gaara no sabía cómo enfrentar sus nuevos sentimientos por la chica, pues una cosa era que el la quisiera y otra muy distinta era los sentimientos que ella tuviera hacia él, Hina6ta le sonreía y se sonrojaba cuando lo tenía demasiado cerca, tartamudeaba cuando le daba vergüenza, lo miraba con ternura y lo trataba con cariño y amabilidad, pero ¡ella era así con todo el mundo! Gaara se había tomado el trabajo de analizarla a fondo y se dio cuenta que la naturaleza de la hermosa chica era la de ser amable y cariñosa con todos, Hyuga Hinata era un ser extraordinario, tímida y silenciosa, una mujer en extremo hermosa y _rara._

Si, definitivamente los sentimientos eran demasiado _problemáticos._

…

….

…

Suspirando Hinata se encamino a la torre Kazekage, a dar el último informe y despedirse, su misión había terminado y ella debía volver a su aldea, pero si era sincera consigo misma _no quería volver._

Subiendo las escaleras, toco la puerta esperando el permiso, la voz del Kazekage se dejo oír y la peli azul cerró los ojos tratando así de frenar el alocado latir de su corazón.

-Kazekage-sama –al escucharla Gaara frunció el seño, mira que le hartaba de sobre manera que ella se refiriera a él con tanto respeto, pero sinceramente ya se había cansado de corregirla – este es el último informe de mi misión- recibiendo el informe, nuevamente sus manos se rosaron pero ninguno dijo nada, de nada servía decir lo que de verdad sentían, ella debía volver y el no podía dejar su aldea, no podía, no debía, _pero quería._

-Entonces es el adiós- el peli rojo clavo su mirada en los perla de ella, que asintió sin apartar la vista, aunque sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-E-es hora de volver- agachando la mirada Hinata se dijo a si misma que no debía llorar, tenía que ser fuerte y dejar una buena imagen de los shinobis de Konoha y del clan Hyuga, aunque en ese momento eso le importaba un comino.

Y Gaara no respondió, qué podía decirle, ¿Qué no se fuera? ¿Qué se quedara con él? ¿Qué abandonara a su familia y aldea y se quedara en Suna? No, el no podía hacer eso, ella era una Hyuga, la heredera del clan más importante de Konoha, simplemente no podía pedirle que le diera la espalda a todos por él.

_Aunque se moría de ganas por hacerlo._

-B-bueno, despídeme de Kankuro-san y Temari-san y arigato por todo Gaara-kun- la oji perla realizo una respetuosa reverencia, se irguió y dio la vuelta para salir de ahí, si seguía viendo esos ojos se echaría a llorar como magdalena, ¿Por qué para ella siempre todo era tan difícil?

-Espera – sin saber muy bien como lo hizo, Gaara se levanto del escritorio y ahora ponía una mano en el hombro de la oji luna, que seguía dándole la espalda – no te vayas- tan conciso como siempre Gaara fue directo al grano.

-Y-yo-

-Quédate, puedes hacer de Suna tu hogar- sin poder evitarlo la Hyuga se echo a llorar como no había querido hacerlo, siempre tan débil, y sin embargo alguien como él, tan fuerte, tan especial, tan _único, _le estaba pidiendo que se quedara en Suna, con _él._

Hinata decidió que por segunda vez en su vida seria egoísta y pensaría solo en ella, por esta ocasión no sería una Hyuga, tampoco una shinobi de Konoha, simplemente era Hinata, la chica débil y vergonzosa que se había enamorado de dos posos aguamarina que le daban lo que hace tanto no tenia.

_Felicidad._

_-_Y-yo m-me t-tengo que ir- aun dándole la espalda la peli azul le respondió, al escucharla, Gaara sintió algo que solo se podía comparar con el dolor que sintió al saberse engañado por Yashamaru, _ ella no sentía lo mismo que el._

El joven Kazekage dejo caer sus brazos a sus costados, _derrotado_, Hinata se dio la vuelta y se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa.

-P-pero y-yo- acabando con la poca distancia que los separaba, la Hyuga se acerco al oji aguamarina que seguía con su mirada fija en ella –v-volveré.

-¿Eh?- el peli rojo parpadeo confundido, ¿volver? Como debía tomar eso, ese "volver" podía tener muchos significados y el no, eh bueno el no sabía cómo tomarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres? Alzando su pálida y temblorosa mano, Hinata se atrevió a tocarle la mejilla, sintiendo la aspereza de la armadura que el siempre portaba.

-P-podrías- sin acabar de creerlo, Gaara asintió, la oji perla aparto un poco la mano y el peli rojo dejo caer su arena que de inmediato entro en la calabaza, nuevamente la peli azul puso su mano en la mejilla de él, que respingo ante el contacto de aquella cálida _mano_.

-Y-yo- respirando profundamente, Hinata apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de el – debo volver y dejar todo en orden.

-Entonces-sintiendo como el corazón le brincaba en el pecho, Gaara puso sus manos en los hombros de ella y la aparto, para clavar sus posos aguamarina en las lunas de _su _Hinata.

-Hai- sonrojada por la mirada del Kazekage – que tenía un brillo especial- Hinata le confirmo lo que él ya había entendido.

- Te estaré esperando- por puro y físico instinto, Gaara estrello sus labios en los rosas de ella y los dejo ahí, sin moverlos, esperando la reacción de ella, que dicho sea de paso se había quedado literalmente de piedra, pero al sentir que él se iba a apartar, Hyuga Hinata se atrevió a hacer algo que nunca en la vida había hecho con ningún hombre, le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y profundizo aquel beso, con movimientos lentos y torpes pero que no le quitaban lo _delicioso_.

-Hyuga Hinata- al separarse, Gaara la abrazo, agachando su cabeza para susurrarle en el oído – quien lo iba a pensar.

-L-lo mismo digo- soltando una cándida risita, Hinata se abrazo mas fuerte a él – p-pero entre más rápido…..-

-Si lo sé- como si no quisieran hacerlo – y no querían- se separaron lentamente, Hinata sonrió visiblemente sonrojada, mientras Gaara simplemente dejo a su boca hacer una "sonrisa" de medio lado – que a los ojos de Hinata lo hacían lucir aun más _perfecto-._

-Adiós- dándose la vuelta, la Hyuga se dispuso a irse, pero Gaara tomo su brazo y la giro, con la otra mano le levanto el mentón y con sus labios muy cerca de los de ella le susurro.

-No, nos vemos después- sonrojándose hasta las pestañas, Hinata asintió y Gaara le dio un cándido roce en los labios, que a ambos los estremeció tanto, como si aquello hubiese sido el más apasionante beso.

Al verse libre del agarre de Gaara, Hinata salió de la oficina –si no lo hacía en ese momento, no lo haría _nunca_- al verla marchar el oji aguamarina se revolvió sus cabellos de fuego y sonrió como muy pocas veces lo hacía.

_Era feliz._

Y aunque no le expreso con palabras lo que sentía por ella, eso estaba bien, porque entre los dos no hacían falta palabras, sus _ojos_ hablaban por si solos.

Ahora la esperaría, y estaba seguro que ella volvería.

_Porque sus destinos estaban unidos._

* * *

><p>Gracias de antemano por leerlo.<p>

criticas, felicitaciones o lo que me quieran comenter lo pueden hacer, me gustaria recibir sus opiniones.

Se despide HinataKazami._  
><em>


End file.
